


Maledetto il paese che ha bisogno di eroi

by Ser_Balzo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Italiano | Italian, Original Fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 07:09:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Balzo/pseuds/Ser_Balzo
Summary: Uno zingaro, un ciccione, un autistico e un gattino. Una sporca ballata di bastardi per bene e maledettissimi eroi. Perché il mondo fa schifo, e vale la pena combattere per esso.





	Maledetto il paese che ha bisogno di eroi

 

 

 

 

_“Qui  è dove papà ha bruciato il piccolo procione._

_Fino a qualche giorno fa non sapevo neanche che esistesse_

_e ora se n’è andato per sempre._

_Non ho fatto in tempo a dirgli salve che ho subito dovuto dirgli addio._

_Eppure... in modo triste e orribile, sono contento di averlo conosciuto.”_

_Calvin, Calvin & Hobbes_

 

 

 

 

In un pomeriggio d’estate, in uno dei tanti prati che circondano la zona di Tor Vergata, tre ragazzi e un divano sfondato erano intenti ad ammazzare il tempo e delle bottiglie vuote di birra con un fucile ad aria compressa.

«Forte eh?» disse Christan De Ceglie, quello sbracato sul divano con la pancia che fuoriusciva dalla sudicia maglietta bianca. 

«Niente male» rispose Roman Utivich, quello che aveva in mano il fucile: un tipo alto, segaligno e dallo sguardo fiero. Prese la mira, premette il grilletto e una bottiglia di vetro marrone scoppiò, centrata in pieno.

«Questa è robba seria. Dritta dritta dalla Colombia. Zio Lucio dice anche che c’ha un paio di _erreppiggì_ : sai i lanciarazzi dei terroristi? Ci fai saltare in aria una camionetta piena de guardie demmerda!»

«Non mi dire.» 

«Oh, guarda che non dico mica cazzate! Così offendi la mia _rèputa_.»

«E perchè zio Lucio ha gli RPG e tu un cazzo di fucile a pallini?»

«Guarda che è aria compressa. Con quello ce parcheggi la ggente.»

«Ci _parcheggi_?»

«La schianti, la freddi, l’ammazzi: oh cazzo, ma lo guardi _Romanzo Criminale_?»

«No. Non abbiamo la tv, a casa. Il generatore non la regge.»

«Cazzo, che presa a male. Quindi non puoi neanche giocare a _Gta_?»

«No.»

«E come lo passi il tempo?»

«Leggo.»

«Leggi?»

«Già.»

«Ecco perchè te parli così. Certo che te sei parecchio strano, pe’ esse no zingaro immigrato.»

«Poi sono io che offendo, eh.»

«Oh, mica era ‘n offesa eh. Che non sei n’immigrato te?»

«I miei genitori sì. Io sono nato qui.»

«Ah e vabbè, però più o meno _stamo_ là, no?»

«No.»

«Mado’, non se po’ di niente qui. Vabbé oh... famme tirà ‘n po’.»

Arthur consegnò il fucile ad aria compressa al suo amico, e si sedette al suo posto sul vecchio divano. Christian cominciò a sparare, mancando sistematicamente tutte le bottiglie.

«Oh, ma che cazzo... ‘sto coso deve esse’ rotto.»

«Forse sei tu che non sei capace a sparare.»

«Oh guarda che io apro una lucertola in due a trecento metri! Zio Lucio m’ha detto che per i miei diciott’anni me regala un ferro placcato in oro.»

«Un ferro?»

«Oh, na’ pistola. Ma te de _sleng_ non sai popo che gnente eh.»

«Devo essermi addormentato alla lezione di “piccoli gangster crescono”.»

«Ma dove oh? A scuola facevamo ‘ste cose? Merda, dovevo segarla di meno...»

Roman rinunciò a spiegare la battuta al suo amico. Stiracchiandosi, lanciò un’occhiata ad Alberto Lapietra, quello piccolo con i capelli tagliati a scodella. Stava rannicchiato nel suo angolo di divano, dondolando la testa avanti indietro. Mormorava qualcosa, perso nel suo mondo.

«Allora, che facciamo stasera?» chiese Christian, mancando l’ennesima bottiglia.

«Bella domanda.»

«A Porta di Roma ce stanno ‘e gare clandestine.»

«Mmh, ma ci siamo andati l’altra volta.»

Come un animale che abbia avvertito un rumore sospetto, Alberto si rizzò in piedi.

Roman lo guardò incuriosito. «Che hai sentito?»

Alberto non rispose. Rimase qualche istante in silenzio, poi si avvicinò lentamente al limitare del boschetto a una decina di metri di distanza dai ragazzi. Quando fu proprio a qualche passo dalle fronde, si tuffò improvvisamente in avanti.

Roman scattò in piedi. 

«Che cazzo fa mo’...» sbuffò Christian. «Mai una volta che ne facesse una normale...»

Roman lo fulminò con lo sguardo. 

Christian si sentì improvvisamente a disagio. «Senti, lo so che...»

«Abbiamo già affrontato questo discorso.»

«Sì, e mi hai gonfiato come una zampogna.»

«Ecco.»

Christian esitò. Deglutì, poi prese un bel respiro. «... ma lui non puo’ stare con noi. Voglio dire» aggiunse, mettendosi istintivamente le mani a protezione del volto «è pericoloso per lui. Deve essere aiutato.»

«Non ha bisogno di aiuto. È semplicemente diverso.»

Ci fu un movimento fra le frasche. Senza neanche rendersene conto, Christian puntò il fucile verso la fonte del rumore.

Alberto sbucò dal boschetto. Fra le sue braccia, un piccolo gattino cercava disperatamente di sottrarsi alla stretta del suo rapitore.

«E dove l’hai trovato questo?» chiese Christian, sogghignando.

«Te l’ho detto io che non ha bisogno di aiuto.»

Alberto superò i sue due amici e senza una parola si sedette sul divano, mettendo il gattino fra le gambe incrociate. L’animale spaventato ficcava gli artigli nella pelle del ragazzo, cercando disperatamente di scappare. Alberto lo accarezzò piano piano, con una tenerezza e una cura così profonda che Roman e Christian si ritrovarono a guardarlo in perfetto silenzio.

Lentamente e con molta pazienza, Alberto riuscì finalmente a far tranquillizzare il piccolo animale. Dopo qualche minuto, il ragazzo lasciò andare il minuscolo corpicino tigrato: il gattino dormiva tranquillo.

Gli altri due si avvicinarono quatti quatti. «Come ci sei riuscito?» sussurrò Roman.

Alberto gli sorrise. Quando si trattava di animali, il ragazzo riusciva a recuperare un po’ di serenità.

«Beh sei bravo» disse Christian. «Dovresti farti pagare.»

Roman gli scoccò un’occhiata pungente.

«Beh, che c’è? _“Se sai fare una cosa, mai farla gratis.”_ »

« _Romanzo Criminale_?»

«Joker. Cristo, ti mancano proprio le basi a te.»

Alberto emise un gemito di rimprovero. Il gattino si era svegliato. Dopo essersi guardato intorno, cominciò a fare le fusa, per mostrare la sua sottomissione. Alberto lo afferrò delicatamente per le ascelle e lo porse a Roman. 

«Io? Ma non sono bravo a...» Alberto lo ignorò. Roman prese fra le braccia il peloso fagottino, mentre il ragazzo tornava di nuovo nel bosco.

«Seguiamolo.»

«E perchè?»

«Sempre a fare domande, Cri’.»

«Se non me dite gnente non è che poi potete stare a rompe’!»

Con in braccio il gattino, Roman avanzò fra le frasche. Christian imprecò, poi stringendo il fucile si accodò ai suoi due amici.

 

«‘Ndo cazzo è finito, mo’?»

«Poi so’ io lo stronzo, eh..»

«Piantala, Cri’.»

Roman e Christian camminavano da cinque minuti in mezzo agli alberi e ai cespugli, scostando gli i rami e gli arbusti che spuntavano da ogni parte. 

Di Alberto, nessuna traccia.

«I jeans de _Carrartt_ , mortacci sua... se si rompono m’incazzo.»

«Eccolo!» esclamò Roman. «Ma che sta facendo?»

Più avanti, la foresta si diradava, lasciando il posto ad uno spiazzo piuttosto ampio. In mezzo alla radura vi era un vecchio capannone scalcinato, con il tetto in lamiera quasi completamente arrugginita. Fuori dal capannone erano parcheggiate tre macchine, una Smart, una Audi e un suv Bmw.

Alberto era accanto ad una finestra sporca del capannone: sembrava guardare dentro. Sentendo i due ragazzi avvicinarsi, si voltò e gli fece cenno di restare in silenzio.

Sempre più perplesso, Roman raggiunse il suo amico.

«Oh, ma che stai a...?»

Poi le udì.

Voci.

 

«Oh Ricca’, ma dici che è figo?»

«Figo? Fighissimo. Adrenalina pura.»

«Sì zi’, ma se qualcuno ci resta secco?»

«Fa parte del gioco. Alla fine c’è solo un proiettile. Uno su sei. Dài, ora non fare la merda che ci pisci, eh?»

«No no, ce sto, ce sto.»

Marcello Limiti, Vincenzo Torchia e Carlo Martinelli pendevano dalle labbra di Riccardo Rubbia. Riccardo era sempre stato il loro punto di riferimento: bello, gonfio di soldi e di ragazze, con una carriera già avviata nello studio notarile del padre, nonostante fosse al quarto anno fuoricorso alla Luiss.

Avevano passato la notte in bianco a spaccarsi i timpani ballando al Piper. Si erano strafatti di coca nel privé che oramai era loro di diritto. Poi Riccardo aveva tirato fuori la pistola. Sballati e fuori controllo, avevano imboccato il raccordo a centottanta, verso un posto tranquillo dove avrebbero potuto giocare indisturbati. Perché alla fine, quello era. Un gioco.

 

Mentre i quattro amici decidevano a chi spettasse l’onore di cominciare a puntarsi la pistola in testa, Gianmaria Della Rovere, l’unico con le narici pulite, girava per il vecchio capannone abbandonato.

Gli era parso di sentire un rumore, e voleva controllare se le sue supposizioni fossero esatte.

Scavalcò una catasta di pali arrugginiti e si avvicinò ad una polverosa scrivania. Il più lentamente possibile, si chinò e sbirciò sotto di essa.

Una gatta tigrata lo guardava con aria allarmata. Accanto a lui, un gattino grigio dal pelo fulvo sonnecchiava beato.

«Ehi ciao» disse Gianmaria. «Che ci fate qui?»

Era abituato a trattare con gli animali. Sapeva che gesti fare per non spaventarli.

«Questo non è posto per voi. È pericoloso.»

La gatta continuava a fissarlo, ma non sembrava sentirsi in pericolo. Forse qualcuno veniva a portargli cibo.

Gianmaria allungò una mano, lentamente, molto lentamente.

«Non ti farò del male...»

Con uno scatto, afferrò il gattino per la collottola, sottraendolo alla protezione materna.

«Non a te, almeno.»

Gianmaria amava gli animali indifesi. Lo facevano sentire potente.

Con un ghigno trionfante sul viso, tornò dai suoi compari.

«Ehi ragazzi, guardate che ho trovato!»

Riccardo, che ancora teneva in mano la pistola, si girò sorpreo, lo sguardo vitreo.

«Giammi, lascia sta’ quel cazzo di gatto e vie’ qua...»

«E tu lascia stare i tuoi stupidi giochetti. Questo è molto più divertente» rispose Gianmaria, sollevando il mucchietto di peli. Il gattino rimaneva perfettamente immobile, sottomesso dalla presa sulla collottola.

Marcello rise sguaiatamente. «Oh, Giammi mica dice cazzate. I gatti _maa fanno tajà._ »

Vincenzo annuiva con aria ebete «Daje Giammi! Che je famo?»

Il sorriso di Gianmaria metteva i brividi. «Non so, potremmo dargli fuoco. Oppure lo apriamo in due.» 

«Daje!» Carlo alzò le braccia al cielo, come un ultrà allo stadio. « _Damoje foooco! TU TU TU TUM TUM!_ »

 

Roman rabbrividì. «Albe’, questi so’ matti. Ti prego, andiamo via.»

Alberto rimase immobile, dondolando la testa. Strinse forte le palpebre, e una lacrima silenziosa scivolò sul suo viso. Poi annuì.

«Bene. Forza, filiamo.»

Fu in quel momento che il gattino che Roman teneva in braccio riconobbe attraverso la finestra sporca il suo fratellino. Disperato, lanciò un acuto e sofferente miagolio.

In blocco, i cinque ragazzi nel capannone si girarono.

«Oh merda.»

Giammi lasciò cadere il gatto. «Che cazzo volete?»

Roman non se lo fece ripetere due volte. 

«Via, via, _via!_ »

E senza aspettare i suoi compari, si diede alla fuga con la massima velocità che le sue gambe secche gli conferivano.

« _Vi facciamo fuori, froci di merda!_ »

« _Così imparate a ficcare il naso dove non dovete!_ »

Roman si gettò nel bosco, ignorando i rami che gli frustavano il volto. Corse come un pazzo, sentendo il fiato dei suoi inseguitori sul collo. Finì in una pozzanghera, inzaccherandosi le scarpe da ginnastica, rimase semi accecato da un ramo comparso all’improvviso e si procurò un grosso taglio sul ginocchio.

Quando sbucò fuori dal bosco, l’improvvisa assenza di ostacoli lo sbilanciò in avanti, facendolo cadere a terra.

Rotolò nell’erba e si rialzò in piedi, pronto alla fuga.

Il boschetto, però, era quieto.

Rimase qualche minuto in allerta, poi si convinse che era tutto sotto controllo e si piegò in avanti, mettendosi le mani sulle ginocchia e sbuffando come un mantice.

Una figura sbucò dalle frasche.

Roman scattò come una molla.

«Roman... Roman... sei tu... porca puttana, per poco non me se ‘nculavano.»

Christian cadde pesantemente a terra, rubizzo in volto e senza fiato.

«Non ho mai corso... così tanto... in vita mia... _cazzo_... ho perso pure il fucile...»

Roman si lasciò cadere accanto al suo grosso amico. «L’abbiamo rischiata brutta.»

«Porca troia... quelli ci ammazzavano _davero_. Ma chi cazzo erano, Ro’?»

«Ragazzi di buona famiglia che vengono qui a gettare la maschera, dove nessuno può vedere la merda che hanno dentro.»

«Cazzo... tutto per quei cazzo di gattini...»

Un fulmine a ciel sereno entrò nella testa di Roman, passò saettando lungo le vertebre e si scaricò a terra.

_Alberto._

Afferrò Christian per la maglietta. «Christian, dov’è Alberto? _Dove cazzo è_?»

«Io... non lo so...» balbettava il ragazzo. «È... rimasto indietro...»

Roman scattò in piedi e cominciò a camminare avanti e indietro, senza sosta. «L’hanno preso. L’hanno preso loro.»

«Boh, magari è scappato anche lui...»

«In ogni caso, non è affar nostro.»

Christian stava per replicare, quando le parole dell’amico lo lasciarono con la bocca semiaperta. «Cioè chissenefrega, lo lasciamo lì?»

«Sono cinque e pure atletici. Io sono rachitico e tu sei sovrappeso.»

«Ehi! Mamma dice che è una fase...»

«In ogni caso, se l’è cercata. Gli avevo detto di andare via, non mi ha voluto ascoltare.»

Christian si alzò in piedi, a fatica. «Quindi lo lasciamo lì.»

«Non è detto che sia lì, ma comunque sì. Ce ne torniamo a casa.»

«Bel santo protettore che sei.»

Roman si girò di scatto, fulminando l’amico. « _Che cosa?_ »

Christian deglutì, le manone serrate sui fianchi e lo sguardo battagliero. «Quando si tratta di picchiare il tuo patetico amico grassone, allora sei il suo grande amico. Ora che invece le cose sono serie scappi con la coda fra le gambe.»

Roman si avvicinò furente fino quasi a sfiorare la faccia di Christian. «Ripetilo.»

«Puoi anche riempirmi di botte, non cambierà quello che sei.» La voce del ragazzo era tranquilla. Roman si accorse non senza sorpresa che Christian aveva parlato senza alcuna forzata inflessione romana.

Chiuse gli occhi, e distolse lo sguardo.

«Non sono un eroe.»

«Nessuno lo è, fino al secondo prima di diventarlo.»

Un sorriso amaro si dipinse sul volto di Roman. «Sembra proprio che tu non sia così scemo come vuoi far credere di essere.»

«Già.»

Lo sguardo a terra, un passo dopo l’altro, Roman si allontanò dal boschetto, dai cinque pazzi della Roma bene e da Alberto, il ragazzo che aveva creduto di poter proteggere.

 

«Allora, frocetto? Che cazzo ci facevate qui?»

Alberto tremava, circondato dai cinque ragazzi al di fuori del capannone. Stringeva ancora fra le mani il gattino, che non la smetteva di miagolare.

«Allora, non parli? Ti prendiamo a calci i coglioni finché non diventi donna, stronzetto.»

«Ti sfondiamo di botte. E poi ti scopiamo a sangue.»

«Sì, ti stupriamo come la fichetta che sei.»

Le belve erano fuori di testa, fuori controllo. Lì, in mezzo a quel boschetto, nessuno poteva sentire la loro preda. Erano padroni del campo.

Gianmaria, la giacca fatta su misura e la camicia immacolata, prese la parola. «Calma ragazzi. Non dirà niente. Non lo vedete? Il ragazzo è muto. Dev’essere autistico.»

«E te come cazzo lo sai?»

«Non sono facili da riconoscere come i down, ma sono comunque... somiglianti. Dopotutto, sono entrambi subumani.»

«Cazzo sì Giammi, tu sì che hai le palle.»

Gianmaria sorrise, compiaciuto di quel complimento. «Faccio solo quello che è giusto. Ora ad esempio, mi sono appena reso conto che il ragazzo qui ha un debito con me.»

Con un gesto fulmineo, strappò il gattino dalle braccia di Alberto. Con un gemito straziante, il ragazzo tese le mani per cercare di riafferrare il piccolo animaletto. Una delle belve lo colpì forte allo stomaco, facendolo cadere bocconi a terra. Alberto rantolò, poi vomitò tutto il pranzo per terra.

«Oh merda che schifo, vomito di ritardato.»

Una Clark’s scamosciata premette sulla testa di Alberto, facendolo affondare nei suoi stessi succhi gastrici. «Mangia, frocetto! Questo è l’unico cibo che ti meriti.»

Risate sguaiate.

Gianmaria intervenne di nuovo. «Per favore, ragazzi. Così non lo fate vedere. Tiratelo su, da bravi.»

Due paia di braccia issarono il ragazzo sporco di vomito. Una mano lo tirò per i capelli, sollevandogli la faccia.

«Bene, perfetto. Ora, mio caro ragazzo, avrai la grande fortuna di assistere ad una grande lezione di vita.»

Gianmaria sollevò il gatto all’altezza della sua faccia. Il gattino tremava dalle piccole orecchiette alla coda fulva, inerme, innocente. Da una tasca tirò fuori qualcosa, che si aprì con uno scatto.

Un coltello a serramanico.

«Prima regola del mondo: non ci sono regole.»

Con un unico, rapido gesto, squarciò il gattino dal collo all’addome. Gli intestini fumanti si riversarono fuori dalla pancia come lombrichi umidi di terra e sangue. Il fragile corpicino fu scosso da un tremito, poi divenne inerte.

Gianmaria gettò la carcassa dell’animaletto davanti ad Alberto. Il ragazzo non ebbe neanche la forza di piangere. Era un guscio vuoto.

Gianmaria aveva compiuto la sua missione.

«Perfetto. Ora è tutto vostro, ragazzi.»

«Ehi, stronzo!»

Come un sol uomo, le cinque bestie si voltarono.

«Sei proprio un cazzo di schizzato. Scommetto che tuo padre ti sfondava il culo ogni santa notte.»

Le gambe divaricate, uno di fianco all’altro, Roman e Christian si ergevano al limitare della radura.

Gianmaria li guardò sogghignando. «Ma guarda, che grande coppia di grandi uomini.»

Roman strinse i pugni. «La pietà è l’attributo di un grande uomo. Io invece ti farò sputare l’anima a calci.»

«Non fare lo spavaldo. Siete due, noi siamo cinque.»

«È un vero peccato che di matematica non ci abbia mai capito un cazzo» rispose Christian «altrimenti avresti ragione.»

«Perfetto. Francamente, avevo giusto voglia di rompere il culo ad un ciccione.»

Come un battaglione di fanti prussiani, le cinque belve si misero in linea.

Cinque contro due.

Roman guardò Christian.

«Quella della matematica è stata un’uscita di Dio.»

Christian sorrise. «Ci faranno a pezzi.»

«Lo so.»

«Vedi? Te l’avevo detto.»

«Che cosa?»

«Siamo degli stramaledetti eroi.»

E come se il dio della Guerra fosse sceso nella terra di nessuno e avesse suonato il suo corno di centomila battaglie, nello stesso istante i due eserciti si lanciarono l’uno contro l’altro.

 

La tomba era umile, ma scavata con il sudore della fronte.

Con una cura infinita, Alberto adagiò il piccolo fagotto sulla nuda terra. Aveva avvolto il gattino nella sua maglietta preferita, perché era giusto così. Una calda lacrima cadde sul minuscolo feretro, in una ancestrale quanto potentissima benedizione.

Con un ultimo, silenzioso saluto, cominciò a riempire la tomba.

Con un gemito, qualcuno si inginocchiò accanto a lui.

«Porca miseria, non c’è un osso che non mi fa male» gemette Roman.

«Puoi dirlo forte, fratello» rispose qualcuno alla destra di Alberto. «Non riuscirò a sedermi per chissà quanto.»

«Avanti Cri’, muovi il culone e aiutaci.»

Sbuffando e gemendo, ostacolato dal gesso alla caviglia destra, Christian si lasciò cadere a terra, accanto ai due ragazzi.

«Il dottore mi ha detto di non fare sforzi» mugugnò, spostando i mucchi di terra smossa dentro la buca.

«Io ho un braccio fracassato, ma non sto certo qui a rompere.»

«Perché sei un lercio zingaro figlio di puttana, e ci rubi il lavoro a tutti quanti.»

Alberto lanciò un’occhiata di sdegnoso rimprovero a Christian.

«Hai ragione, Albe’... sto zitto.»

Quando la buca fu riempita completamente, Alberto infilò una rozze croce di legno nel terreno, mentre Roman aiutava Christian ad alzarsi in piedi.

«Ecco il vostro scettro, sire» disse il ragazzo smilzo porgendogli la stampella.

«Te _cce_ ridi, ma io un giorno sarò er signore de Tor Bella Monaca.»

«Bel regno di merda.»

Questa volta fu il turno di Roman di essere rimproverato. Una leggera gomitata al fianco lo fece gemere. «Oh, piano! Sono più le costole rotte che quelle sane.»

«Ci hanno proprio fracassato di botte. C’era quello basso che faceva karate...»

«Cazzo, era una furia! Ma certo non poteva competere con il nostro asso nella manica.»

Christian guardò Alberto pieno di ammirazione. «Il calcio in faccia che ha mollato al loro capetto... credo me lo ricorderò per tutta la vita. Abbiamo combattuto come delle bestie.»

«Ci avrebbero comunque fatto a pezzi, se non fosse arrivata la polizia.»

«Guardie demmerda, per una volta nd hanno fatta una giusta. Gran mossa avvertire la pula: la faccia che ha fatto quello stronzo non la scorderò mai.»

Roman guardò l’amico, stranito.

«Christian?»

«Eh.»

«Guarda che io mica l’ho chiamata, la polizia.»

«Come no?»

«No. Non ci ho proprio pensato. Anzi, credevo fossi stato tu!»

«Chi, io? Mi ci vedi a chiamare le guardie? Lo zio Lucio mi corcherebbe di botte.»

«E allora chi...»

Qualcuno si schiarì la voce. Christian e Roman si girarono, sconvolti.

Alberto si guardava intorno, come se fosse giunto lì per caso.

«No.»

«Tu!» Christian scoppiò a ridere. «Cazzo sei un genio! Ma come hai fatto?»

Dalla tasca dei pantaloni, Alberto tirò fuori il suo telefono. Premette qualche tasto, e mostrò ai due la schermata delle chiamate effettuate.

«Li hai chiamati tu! Pazzesco.»

Roman guardò l’orario della chiamata. «Aspetta. Hai chiamato molto prima dello scontro...»

«Guardie di merda! Guarda quanto cazzo ci hanno messo per arrivare.»

Roman posò la mano sana sulla spalla di Alberto. «Ci hai salvato la pellaccia.»

Alberto posò la mano ingessata sulla spalla sana di Roman.

_Ci siamo salvati a vicenda_ , dicevano i suoi occhi.

«Bene ragazzi» disse Christian. «Credo che dovremmo... dire qualcosa, insomma.»

Roman lo guardò divertito. «L’onore è tuo.»

Il ragazzo sovrappeso si schiarì la voce. «Cara piccola palla di pelo, un figlio di puttana ti ha ammazzato senza pietà. Non aveva alcun motivo di farlo, se non la merda che aveva al posto del cervello. Ora sei in pace, speriamo. E se puoi sentirci, sappi che allo stronzo abbiamo rotto il culo.»

«Amen» disse Roman. «Non avremmo potuto sperare in un discorso migliore.»

Alberto si fece il segno della croce, in gesto di approvazione.

«So’ er peggio, ‘o sapete regà.»

Restarono in silenzio, a lungo, davanti a quella piccola tomba. Uno zingaro, un ciccione e un autistico, pieni di lividi, di tagli e di ossa rotte, e un gattino randagio morto sbudellato. Stanchi cavalieri davanti ad una santa reliquia.

Alla fine, Christian spezzò il silenzio.

«Che mondo del cazzo.»

«Maledetto il paese che ha bisogno di eroi» rispose Roman. «Andiamo a casa, ragazzi. Si sta facendo buio.»

Gemendo e sbuffando, i tre ragazzi si misero in marcia. Avevano fatto si e no qualche passo, quando un miagolio li fermò, costringendoli a girarsi di nuovo.

Seduta accanto alla croce di legno, la madre del gattino li guardava con occhi di smeraldo. La distanza impediva di scorgere meglio, ma Roman ebbe la certezza che la gatta li avesse guardati uno per uno. Poi, con un miagolio acerbo, il fratellino del defunto uscì da dietro la schiena della madre. Guardò per un istante la sua genitrice, poi con passo incerto si avviò verso i tre amici.

Come fosse in adorazione davanti ad un altare, Alberto si inginocchiò, tendendo le mani. Il gattino alzò la coda in segno di saluto, e senza esitare si fece prendere in braccio dal ragazzo.

La gatta li guardò per un altro lungo, intenso istante, poi fece dietro-front e sparì alla loro vista.

Alberto accarezzò la testa del gattino, che ronfava sonoramente fra le braccia del ragazzo.

« _Anvedi_ come russa» disse Christian.

«Sono fusa, imbecille» lo rimbeccò Roman.

«Quanto rompi il cazzo, mio Dio»

«Se tu fossi meno stupido...»

«Se non avessi una gamba rotta ti avrei già scassato di botte.»

«Come no. Sei così grasso che non arrivi neanche a grattarti il culo.»

Alberto seguiva distrattamente il litigio dei due ragazzi, che zoppicavano in avanti coperti di bende.

Aveva avuto paura, aveva assistito alla morte di un caro amico. Avrebbe rivisto quella terribile scena per molto, molto tempo.

Eppure, non tutto era perduto.

Guardò il mucchietto di ossa e peli che dormiva fra le sue braccia, poi i suoi due amici che erano quasi morti per venire a salvarlo.

Livido, fratturato e sanguinante, Alberto, l’autistico, il ritardato, il subumano fu travolto da uno strano e potente calore, e sorrise.

Come non aveva mai sorriso in vita sua.

 

 

_“L’eroe nero è un cavaliere sporco con l’armatura incrostata di sangue_

_e nega sempre e incessantemente di essere un eroe.”_

_-Frank Miller_


End file.
